Someone to Love Pharaoh Atem OneShot
by Princess Jewels
Summary: This is a Pharaoh Atem one-shot that I wrote for my buddy YamiSasha.


Someone to Love (Pharaoh Atem One-Shot) for YamiSasha

PHARAOH ATEM'S POV

Mahad: Your highness.

Atem: I know Mahad…I should be talking to the to the young ladies that are here.

Mahad: I know that in your heart of hearts seeing the girls that have been to so many suitors homes before and look so sad, hurts….but they know that whether it's you or someone else they know that one day they will have to marry *chuckles* and so will you my Pharaoh.

I looked at him and saw he was smiling and chuckling slightly as he looked out the window. I got up from the thrown and went and stood next to him and saw what he was chuckling at. There were two girls down in the courtyard dancing and just having a good time.

Mahad: But…not all the girls are always so depressed about traveling.

Atem: Who are they?

Mahad: I believe they are Jewels and Sasha…they are the daughters of a man that governs a town not to far south from here. They keep their spirits up by dancing and singing.

Mahad walked away and I leaned against the windowsill. The girl with dark brown hair and bright green eyes caught my attention more than her dark brown haired brown eyed sister. There was something about her…I didn't know what it was. It was almost like magic just sitting there and watching her dance.

SASHA'S POV

Sasha: We are far from home but *flops in grass* this grass remind me of home.

I ran my fingers through the grass as my sister sat next to me. It had been awhile since we had been home because our father had been trying to find us suitors. The Pharaoh's palace was of course the most luxurious place that we had been…but for the other girls around us…they were so depressed. As for us…it was just nice to feel grass like this again.

Jewels: When do you think they'll finally introduce us to the Pharaoh?

Sasha: I don't know…why?

Jewels: I don't know I guess I just…

She stopped and I sat up to see why she stopped. Walking down one of the hallways by the courtyard was a tall man in blue, gold robes, and white robes…but I could tell right away, mostly just by the way he carried himself, that he was one of the Priests.

Sasha: Jewels…earth to Jewels…

Jewels: He's so handsome.

Sasha: He's a Priest.

?: Miss. Sasha? Miss. Jewels?

We turned and saw another Priest in white and gold robes with pointed gold shoulder pieces.

Sasha: Yes?

?: The Pharaoh would like to see you now.

We got up and followed him to the thrown room and saw Pharaoh Atem sitting on the throne and his priests were in the room as well.

Atem: Sasha…Jewels…welcome to the palace.

We bowed.

Sasha: It is an honor to be here your majesty.

Jewels: A great honor.

Atem: Mahad?

The Priest the had led us to the thrown room held up the pendent that was around his neck and the triangles that were on the bottom pointed towards us.

Mahad: It is one of them…but as twins we must find out which one…while they are both in the same room.

Sasha: ~One of them? What is he talking about? Is he talking about marriage or something else~

(ok my characters don't really know what the millennium items are but for the sake of making things easier of me I'm going to say for example "millennium key")

Atem: Shada?

Shada: *holds out holds out millennium key* They both have a pure soul your majesty neither one of them has ever gotten in deep trouble…though Jewels does like to make a little mischief at times just to keep things…interesting.

There were chuckles around the room and my sister turned bright red.

Atem: Karim?

Karim: *holds up millennium scale* It seems they are both pure of heart…they don't lie especially to each other.

Atem: Akhenaden?

Akhenaden: *Uses millennium eye* Sasha…wishes that they didn't have to travel anymore to find suitor and also wishes that their father would listen to them for once. Jewels on the other had could care less as long as she has books and scrolls and a place to dance…but both…just want a man that will love them.

Atem: Seto…but this time…don't over do it.

Jewels and I looked at each other and then all of a sudden Jewels grabbed her head and screamed in pain. This only went on for like a minute because I realized that it was Priest Seto that was doing this to her. I grabbed my sister and pulled her close to me but she continued screaming.

Sasha: MAKE HIM STOP! PLEASE MAKE HIM STOP…PHARAOH PLEASE!

Atem: Seto!

Jewels stopped screaming and she was motionless in my arms. Then Priest Seto turned what he was holding on me…but nothing happened.

Seto: Sasha…is the one.

Priest Mahad came and took Jewels out of my arms and started to walk away and I went to follow but…

Atem: Sasha…I would like a moment to speak with you.

I looked at him like he was nuts.

Sasha: I'm sorry your highness…but no…I must go take care of my sister.

I followed Priest Mahad and he took Jewels to a room and laid her down on a bed.

Mahad: She'll be ok.

I nodded but sat down in a chair and watch as he started to take care of her. About an hour later (Mahad had already left), Pharaoh Atem walked into the room.

Atem: Sasha…may I speak with you?

I looked at my sleeping sister and then nodded and followed him out into the courtyard. We sat down on a bench underneath the tree and he turned to me.

Atem: It was told the Millennium items would help me find my wife…pure of heart and strong of will…honestly I was hoping that it was you.

Sasha: But-

Atem: Please…Sasha…earlier today I saw you and your sister dancing and though you are both very graceful. You're the one that caught my eye…watching you dance there's something magical about it.

Sasha: But what Priest Seto did to my sister…

Atem: He was testing to see if she had a strong will…she didn't…but you did. It takes a strong will to sit on the throne. But I would like to invite you to dinner tonight just you and me so we can get to know each other.

Sasha: What about-

Atem: I promise…she'll be taken care of.

-Dinner-

Sasha: Wow this is beautiful your highness.

Atem: Please call me Atem.

Sasha: *Blushes* Oh um…ok.

We sat down at the table and began to eat and we were just talking and after we were done we walked out to the courtyard and I though it was beautiful during the day…with the moon shinning and the stars out it was even more beautiful. I walked over to the pond and looked at the reflection of the moon and stars.

Sasha: It's beautiful.

I saw Atem's reflection in the water as he walked over and stood next me.

Atem: Not as beautiful as the young lady standing next to me.

I looked at him and we both turned to face each other and he took my hands in his.

Atem: Sasha…I ask…that you stay here at the palace here with me.

I thought about dinner and our conversations and I had to say that I had taken a true liking to the Pharaoh…I mean Atem…during that time.

Sasha: I would love to stay here with you.

He leaned down and kissed my cheek and I blushed. I felt that I would be happy…happier than I had been in quite a while.


End file.
